Things you don't say or do at MonsterHigh
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: Funny things you shouldn't say or do to the MH guys and ghouls...Chapter 4 Things you may or may not know about MonsterHigh!
1. Chapter 1

Don't:

Use Heath as a personal torch.

Ask Frankie if you can use her to charge your Icoffin.

Ask Cleo 'who died and made her queen '

Say 'Gil's parents hate you because your a salt water monster' to Lagoona

Tell Draculaura that she's bleeding.

Fall in love with a centar, it might fall in love with Nightmare.

(centur, I don't know how to spell it)

Steal HH Bloodgoods head and use it as a casket ball.

Say that Spectra, Johnny and Billy look related.

Think of something rude when Scarah's stood by.

Steal Operetta's mask and then tell her she's ugly, a ghost may beat you up afterwards (Johnny)

Make Jinafire mad.

Attack Heath with a fire extinguisher.

Tell Skelita that she needs to eat a sandwich.

Tell Catrine that her painting looks like a big blob of nothing.

Say that Deuce is cheating on Cleo with Rochelle, Cleo and Garrot will be mad.

Say that Deuce is cheating on Cleo with Operetta, Cleo and Johnny will be mad.

Tell Jackson he needs to be 20% cooler if he want to date Frankie.

Tell Clawdeen her skirts too short.

Say Catty's singing sounds like a dying horse that stood on dog who stood on a cats tail.

Say Nightmare looks like Twilight.

* * *

Well If you have anymore I could use please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't:

Tell Draculaura she's got something on her face, and then when she asks where, tell her to look into a mirror.

Ask Catrine why she go's to monster high, because she never gets on the plane with the rest of them.

Ask Cupid why there's a statue of her in a museum in Scaris.

Tell Jane she's a loner with no friends.

Tell Venus she looks like a rainbow puked on her.

Ask Billy if he's walked into the girls bathroom.

Yell 'Ahh Wisp is back!'

Ask Meowldy and Purrsephone why they never talk, because you won't get an answer.

Sing 'I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed!' to Twyla.

Flirt with Operetta in front of Johnny, you will end up in the nurse's office.

Flirt with Johnny in front of Operetta, you will end up in the hospital.

Wear red in front of Manny.

Tell Heath that Abbey will never like him.

Ask Abbey if she wants to build a snowman.

Ask Operetta what her last name is.

Ask Draculaura what her last name is.


	3. Shortest update

Don't:

Ask Johnny if he's the Fiddler from the Devil Went Down To Georgia! Ever! It's a reason why he got in Deadtention! XD ^ ( This one was suggested by Johpreretta)

When Mr Hack says you have to go to Miss Bloodgoods office, say 'But first, Lemme take a selfie'

Beg Mattel to make Johnny a doll.

Ask Jackson where Holt is.

Ask Robecca where the vampire heart is, (Frights camera action joke. if you haven't seen it you won't get it..)

Say to Scarah 'how come you can see when you have no eyes?!'

Ask Abbey if she ever feels cold.

* * *

**Quick authors note from me!**

**Okay to start off who else thinks that Johnny and Operetta are the cutest Monster High couple EVER! Well that's just my opinion.. **

**But anyway if you want to see a JohnnyxOperetta fanfic from me please review!**


	4. 20 things you may not know about MH

Bonus, things you may or may not know about MonsterHigh.

1. Deuce's original ghoulfriend was meant to be Operetta.

2. Toralei and the Werecat twins are not actually related.

3. Heath and Abbey are still not a couple.

4. In the Scairs movie there is a statue of Cupid in one of the museums.

5. On the English ghouls rule DVD cover, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie are in their costumes, but Cleo is not she's in the background wearing her normal outfit.

6. In the earlier webisodes you can catch Operetta not wearing her mask.

7. Picture Day was probably the most successful doll line MonsterHigh had created.

8. In the webisode 'Nine lives of Toralei' there's a kitten version of Catrine in the same litter as Toralei.

9. Memphis is probably never gonna be a secret creature (Creeper I don't know..) due to him always being with Operetta.

10. In every webisode HH BloodGood is in she always take's off her head.

11. Viperine doesn't need to wear her sunglasses.

12. Honey and Operetta's grandma's are best friends.

13. Rochelle and Garrot broke up, sadly...

14. Heath and Jinafire went to the HauntlyWood premire together.

15. Jackson once asked Draculaura to turn him into a vampire, before he knew he was also Holt.

16. Robecca's dad knew Frankie and Draculaura's dad's.

17. Madison Fear might come out as a doll.

18. Spectra's last name was originally Hauntington.

19. When Jackson hear's music with a 4/4 time signature played in excess of 90 decibels, that's when Holt appears.

20. Freaky fusion is coming out autumn 2014.


End file.
